kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday is the 9th episode from Season 6 of Kidsongs TV Show and well the also the Movie Star was an Nick Jr prime-time special that aired on July 9, 1996. The video Lyrick Studios and Together Again Productions release of the special came out in May 16, 2000 (the same day as Barney's Super Singing Circus). On September 14th 2010 (the same day as Barney's A Counting We Will Go 2010.DVDRip.XviD-DOCUMENT.avi) Billy's Birthday was rereleased on DVD seven years after the previous DVD rerelease in August 30, 2005 (the same day as The Land of Make Believe). Biggle Cast *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother (Mom)) (voiced by Kristin Willits) (costumed by Lexi ten Napel) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother) (costumed by David DeCooman) (voiced by Vivien Eng) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Davis Kendall and Barbara Angeline) (voiced by Kenny Cooper) *Baby "Ruby" Biggle (costumed by Rebecca Wilson) (voiced by Michelle McCarel) *Freckles Biggle (debut/only appearance) *Chef Biggle (costumed by David Voss) (voiced by Phillips Parker) (debut/only appearance) The Kidsongs Kids *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks End Credit Music *The same end credit music from Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (Season 6 episode 9) Previews Original 2000 VHS's Version Opening Before the VHS's (2000 Version) #FBI Warning #Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 #The Wiggles Dorothy the Dinosuar from Yummy Yummy Music Video Preview #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 #Funding Credits (Version #1) Previews on Stay with VHS's (2000 Version) #Billy Says Segment Billy's Birthday (1997 Version) #End Credits (1997 version) #Kidsongs Intro (Season 2 Version) #Kidsongs and the Birthday Blues Closing After #End Credits #Funding Credits (Version #2) #PBS Logo (1989-1993) #TOYRUS Promo #Barney Live! B-DAY Bash Promo #Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney in Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 Trivia *This video, along with "", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at EBAY Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it The end credits say that this video was copyrighted by 1996, although it might've been flimed began in *The William "Billy" Biggle costume in "Baby Animal Songs". *The Baby "Ruby" Biggle costume in "Baby Animal Songs". *The Last 1996/1997-2002 Late Season 3-4/6-7 Home Videos musical arrangements used in "Deal or No Deal". *Some People called it a sequel to Kids for Character (VHS 1996) just like how In this special Kidsongs TV Show states he dosen't blink. However, all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except Waiting for Santa and Barney Goes to School), Seasons 1, 2-13, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live in New York City,Barney's Imagination Island and the motion picture, Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing). * *A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it. *Bob Singleton and Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased in 1997-2002. *The same translation to clips after the Season 3 opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *The another get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version, expect and well his the film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Biggles preformed 10 sold-out concerts eight years before. *The musical arrangements used in "Picture This!", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Play Ball", "Kids for Character", and "Barney's Big Surprise!". *That Version also smaller to the My Party with Barney in Kids For Character. *A reference to "Barney's Once Upon a Time" is made. *This is Freckles Biggle's and Chef Biggle only appearance. Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Kidsongs Category:Kidsongs First Generation Category:First Generation Kidsongs Episodes Category:VCDs Category:Kidsongs Videos Category:DVDs Category:VHSs Category:Videos Category:DVD Blu-ray Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Kidsongs Kids Category:Kidsongs Character Category:2000s Category:Nick Jr Category:ABC Category:Previews Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Videos Category:1997 Category:Sequel videos